Internet Protocol (“IP”) fabric Vinci is a relatively new architecture for data center networking. The physical topology of IP fabric Vinci is based on a multiple-tier fat-tree, also called a Clos network, where every leaf switch is connected to every spine switch and vice versa. The topology is guaranteed through mechanisms that enable automatic detection of mis-cabling between link peers in the network fabric based on tier level checks and/or a user-defined cable plan. Within the fabric, a link state protocol, such as Intermediate System to Intermediate System (“IS-IS”) or Open Shortest Path First (“OSPF”), may be used for unicast control.